The Perfect Gift
by PinkGlasses
Summary: Kurt and Blaine panic trying to find each other the perfect Christmas gift. Semi-fluffy, will no doubt get fluffier :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**So this is my first Klaine fanfiction (my first fanfiction ever actually). I meant to post this sooner, but I had to wait out my newbie probation time :S I really hope you guys like it!**** I wrote this because I felt that Blaine and Kurt were good enough friends that they would exchange gifts, and I really wanted to see what that would look like in term of preparation. **

**I have a couple more chapters prepared, the next being Blaine's side to the gift hunt, let me know if you want to see them up! :)**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss**

**

* * *

**

Kurt Hummel's collages were a thing of legend. Nobody else could put mixed media together in such a pleasing aesthetic. Several members of his former Glee club had made requests for a piece of his work and now had his collages hanging in their rooms, displayed like art work. His collaging wasn't a secret either. He had a whole sketch book devoted to bringing together the latest issues of _Vogue_, _Elle_ and _Flare_ (of course he got two copies of every magazine he purchased—one to destroy for the greater good of his art, and one to glorify, completely untouched).

When Blaine found out about Kurt's pastime, he called it cute. He even seemed impressed with Kurt's latest work in which Kurt had combined the works of the great Marc Jacobs with Chanel and Dolce & Gabbana in a runway trend inspired number.

With all these contributing factors Kurt reasoned that Blaine wouldn't find it creepy if Kurt gave him one of his collages for Christmas. Except for the fact that Kurt was planning a collage of a different nature then his usual fashion inspirations. Kurt had originally been planning on making a friendship collage with pictures of him and Blaine, along with other little hints of their relationship thrown in—a cut-out of Katy Perry (complete with lyrics of _Teenage Dream_); a spread of Marion Cotillard _Vogue _shoot; the border was the distinct Dalton red and navy piping; and pasted at the top was the courage mantra Kurt had originally hung in his locker.

Kurt's thoughts wandered while he diligently worked. _This will be nice, _Kurt mused. _It will show Blaine how much I appreciate his help with all my troubles; tell him that he was the perfect mentor. _Kurt's mind hitched at that word, _mentor. That's what Blaine is, _Kurt scolded himself, _it's foolish to expect anything more, not at this point. _The reality of the matter was Kurt had no clue what his relationship with Blaine was anymore. He did consider Blaine a mentor, but he was also falling head over heels in love with the older teen. And Blaine…well Blaine was confusing. Blaine drove over an hour to McKinley to help Kurt face Karofsky. He would laugh and joke with Kurt about _Vogue_. Blaine would text Kurt words of encouragement throughout his day, letting him know that he wasn't alone. _But Blaine has also been distant ever since you came to Dalton, _Kurt reminded himself. Sighing Kurt finished up his art. _If nothing else, it will remind Blaine of our friendship, _Kurt thought bitter-sweetly.

However, when Kurt stepped back and studied his labour-intensive project he felt a little queasy. Although his handiwork was impeccable as usual, Kurt realized that his collage showed much than just friendship—it had somehow become a visual display of his adoration (okay, _love_) for Blaine. He stared at it disbelievingly—was he really that obvious? If he gave it to Blaine, there was no way he wouldn't see that Kurt had a crush on him. The real question was if Kurt had the courage to give the collage to Blaine—knowing it would be a declaration of love.

Biting his lip, Kurt wrapped the collage up and shoved it under his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Wheeeeeeeeee oh my goodness thank you guys so much for the alerts, favourties and reviews! =D My phone was going off all day during school and I had to resist the urge to have a fit of excitement at your responses =)**

**I'm working on the next chapter, which will be the gift exchange :D **

**Also reviews= love and they make me squeeeee like a little fangirl! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss...yet ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

Blaine was panicking. Christmas was fast approaching and he still hadn't found the perfect gift for a certain petite, brunette Warbler. Blaine mentally kicked himself because Kurt was undeniably the most important person on his list, but crippling indecision had led to procrastination and now he had only one week to find a gift for Kurt—one that would somehow make Kurt see Blaine not only as a friend, but also as a potential boyfriend. In a moment of desperation Blaine turned to Wes and David for advice.

"Well you have loads of money," Wes said, after an hour of throwing ideas around, "why don't you get him a piece from one of those designers he loves?"

"That feels too impersonal," Blaine whined, "anybody could get him that—in fact I _know _his dad is getting him clothing because Kurt showed me his Christmas Wishlist collage. And his dad doesn't really seem like the kind of guy that would improvise."

"Christmas Wishlist collage?" David chuckled.

Blaine narrowed his eyes resentfully, "Yeah he collages, it's _cute,_" he hissed, daring David to disagree.

"Whoa, I didn't mean anything by it!"

David seemed sincere enough so Blaine continued, "anyway I feel like this should be hand-made…or something creative…so it means more."

"Well, do you have any ideas about what you could do?" Wes questioned.

"Um…I…don't know. I could take that picture of us from Sectionals and uh…make a frame for it?" Blaine suggested hesitantly.

David snorted derisively, "No way, I'm sorry, but that is far too reminiscent of a 9 year-old little girl at summer camp."

"Yeah it doesn't exactly scream _romance." _Wes interjected, "next idea?"

"That was all I had!" Blaine groaned, smashing his face onto the common room piano, the keys moaning in protest.

Clutching his ears, Wes cautioned, "Look I know you're stressed and upset, but don't take it out on the piano!"

"Yeah, Blaine, you've definitely written better songs then that," said David laughing.

Wes blinked and looked over at David, who grinned as an idea formed in both their minds.

Blaine, still in abject misery, didn't notice his friends' sudden silence.

"Blaine…" Wes began.

Blaine only dejectedly grunted in response. Exchanging a glance Wes and David moved close to their forlorn friend.

"I think we just solved the great gift mystery for you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaine Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3**

Blaine huffed a shaky breath out of his constricted airway, his fingers drumming nervously on his knees. He had been sitting on his bed this way for the last hour and a half, arguing with himself. _Is it still too early to go downstairs? _Blaine and Kurt were planning on meeting in the common room for their own Christmas celebration before they both left for the break. And Blaine was _freaking out. _ After Wes and David's epiphany the week before, Blaine had immediately started writing his song for Kurt. The lyrics just poured out of him, his bottled up emotions finally taking shape. But as the day of their date (_it's_ _**not **__a date, _Blaine reminded himself again) loomed closer his nerves got the best of him. His pacing had nearly wore a hole in the floor of his room; Wes threatened to chuck his _Advanced Physics_ textbook at him for the constant lovesick sighing; and, although he would tell _no one_ this had happened, Blaine had almost been sick because he was just so unbelievably_ nervous. _And now Blaine was just waiting. Waiting and tapping, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach. He finally couldn't take it anymore, he had to see Kurt, had to get to their date. _**Not **__a date, it's __**not **__a date, _he reminded himself, _it's just a night where I bare my soul to the man I love and will then no doubt be rejected… _Blaine mentally shook himself. He couldn't think that way, not with what he was about to do.

He approached the common room door slowly, futilely attempting to regain his façade of confidence. He pushed the door open, his eyes settling on Kurt almost instantly. The younger teen was perched on the edge of the couch looking very uncomfortable. _That's odd, _Blaine mused, _he looks as nervous as I feel…_Blaine felt hope tentatively rise in his chest. _Could he…? _Blaine's thoughts were cut off as Kurt let out a strangled squeak, finally noticing Blaine hovering in the doorway.

"Uh…hey," _Such a way with words, _Blaine berated himself.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, "you startled me."

"Sorry, um…" Blaine trailed off, looking around awkwardly. _Confidence, Blaine. _"Uh, are you okay? You like you're going to bolt out of here at any sudden movements." Blaine attempted to joke as he lowered himself down onto the couch next to Kurt.

"I'm fine, it's just…cold in here." Kurt cringed inwardly at his poor lie—the fireplace was burning merrily and his cheeks were flushed due to Blaine's close proximity. Thankfully Blaine's only response was a raised eyebrow as he changed the subject.

"So…should we exchange gifts?"

Kurt's stomach clenched uncomfortably. _This was it. _

"Sure, you first!" Kurt suggested hopefully. This way, if Blaine gave him something that was clearly a token of friendship, Kurt could simply say that he ordered Blaine something _fabulous _online, and he would never have to know about Kurt's true feelings. Kurt snapped out of his reverie as Blaine responded.

"No you first, I insist."

_Ever the gentleman, _Kurt thought grudgingly. _I guess I just have to get my humiliation over with. _ Kurt's stomach rose into his throat as he picked up the bulky package he had hidden behind his satchel. Hardly daring to breathe Kurt thrust the gift into Blaine's hands.

Blaine gave Kurt a crooked smile as he carefully began to unwrap the present. He tried to ignore the way Kurt's gaze was piercing through him as he removed the final piece of tape and let the wrapping fall to the floor. Barely managing to contain a gasp of surprise, Blaine looked down at the collage Kurt had made for him. It was so… _them. _Blaine took in every picture, loving every little detail Kurt had been sure to include—their Sectionals picture; the _Teenage Dream _lyrics; and that one little word, _courage, _that had some how ended up meaning so much. _It's perfect, _Blaine thought looking up at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Kurt felt his face blanch, and heard a ringing in his ears as he studied Blaine's reaction. His face was impassive as he quietly studied the collage. _Oh no. No, no, no. What have I done?_ _How could I have been so stupid?_

Eventually Blaine smiled and placed the collage gently on the table, standing up slowly.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt demanded, not being able to handle the silence any longer.

"I'm giving you your Christmas gift." Blaine said simply, before turning towards the piano.

"What? Blaine I don't—" Kurt shivered as Blaine suddenly put a finger to Kurt's lips, softly shushing him.

"Just listen…_please." _Blaine's hazel eyes smouldered into Kurt's blue ones for a moment before he went and took a place at the piano. Composing himself, Blaine began to play the song that meant so much to him, hoping Kurt would understand what he was trying to say.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be_

Kurt's heart began pounding in his chest—It felt like this song was about him, but that couldn't be right…

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Kurt's eyes snapped up to meet Blaine's. _Love?_ Okay, there was definitely no way this song could be about him… Blaine was just singing to him, it didn't mean anything.

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me_

Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Blaine's voice nearly cracked with emotion. He needed Kurt to know he was sorry for avoiding him, that he just got scared of the intensity of his feelings.__

Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine's voice trailed off and he hopefully looked at Kurt. The countertenor appeared very flustered and was determinedly staring at the floor. Blaine got up and kneeled in front of Kurt. He reached out a cautious hand and tenderly brought Kurt's head up until he was looking him in the eyes. Blaine tried to make sense of the emotions he read in them.

"I wrote that song for you, Kurt" said Blaine, stating what he thought was obvious. Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blaine pulled the brunette into a protective embrace.

"I-I just can't believe this is actually happening," Kurt mumbled into his shoulder. "This can't be real."

Blaine pulled Kurt out of his arms and looked at him. "Kurt, I assure you this is very real. I really like you Kurt."

Kurt gave a watery smile, "I really like you too Blaine."

Blaine gave a smile that matched Kurt's, "well with that all settled there's only one thing left to do," Blaine stood, pulling Kurt up beside him and grabbing his hands. "Kurt Hummel—will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

Later, as they walked out to their cars, Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Look, it's snowing," he said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"How very romantic," Kurt sighed, wondering yet again how one night could be so perfect.

They lingered over the goodbye, neither one wanting to say it, but both knowing they had to go home to their families. Finally Blaine leaned forward and his lips brushed Kurt's cheek ever so lightly.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt" he breathed.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine" Kurt sighed and got into his car, humming _his song_ under his breath.

**Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, favourites and all that! Seriously, my inbox is crammed and I really appreciate it! =')**

**Whew! That chapter seemed so difficult to write for some reason! I didn't think I was going to get it done because I'm super anal-retentive with my work so I spend far too much time fixing the little stuff… **** Anyway, I wasn't quite as confident with this chapter at first…I dunno…I think I like it now, but what I really hope is that you guys like it! **

**Also what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? I was thinking like first date adorableness, but is there anything cutesy they should do? I'd really like to stay away from a typical dinner date scenario…let me know your thoughts please =D **

**Shoutout to -**LoveArrows **for the song recommendation! I tried my best to use it, but in the end I fell back on Not Alone because I liked how it worked [also does anyone else think it's weird how perfectly Not Alone fits in the Klaine storyline? It's seriously totally awesome ;)] Anywho, "Even Though" is a great song and at the top of my Darren Criss playlist now, so thanks! =)**

**[Mini Spoiler Alert]  
I wrote part of this in a coffee shop, and while I was writing "Misery" came on the radio! It was so awesome, and I felt very in tune with Klaine at that moment =P**

—**Please, pleaseeee review, because it's the best thing ever—**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It means so much and I really appreciate and love it all!**

**GAH! Sorry this took my so long guys and sorry for all the mistakes earlier, it's all fixed now, that's what I get for rushing :| Life got a little hectic being the week before Christmas break, and now my dad and I are on a University road trip which resulted in my being on the road for 8 hours yesterday, two of which were us being stuck in traffic! I typed most of this out on my phone while we were stuck and that led to quite a few spelling mistakes and a lot of frustration when then the plot took a detour… but I got it back on track so here it is and I really hope you guys like it!**

**Also to all the Starkids out there, I'm going to University of Michigan today! I am so excited, even though Darren Criss won't be there…he **_**has **_**been there so that's what counts! =P **

**Please review because it's totally awesome and very appreciated! =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss…**

Kurt stepped into his dorm room and let out a contented sigh. It had been great to see his family again, but he had missed the familiarity of his room at Dalton, and he had missed the flurry of sights and sounds a building full of boys offered. As though proving his point David chose that moment to come bursting into Kurt's room blowing loudly into a New Year's party horn.

"Happy New Year!" David bellowed grabbing Kurt into a one-armed hug.

Kurt removed himself from the embrace gingerly and eyed his new friend, "David, New Years was two days ago."

"But I didn't see _you _two days ago, did I?" Davud grinned evilly before blowing into his horn again—loudly.

Clutching his ears Kurt shooed David out of the room. The momentary silence was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"David, I swear to _GaGa _I am going to—" Kurt wrenched open the door to find a very perplexed Blaine.

"Uh…bad time?" Blaine's words were cut off as Kurt threw himself at Blaine's chest. Blaine squeezed Kurt back grinning widely, "miss me?" Blaine laughed.

"Only a little," Kurt mumbled into his boyfriend's chest. He had forgotten how good Blaine smelled—like cinnamon and vanilla, but there was something undeniably _Blaine _that Kurt couldn't put his finger on. He loved it.

Blaine finally broke the embrace and looked down as Kurt let out a squeak of protest. Blaine smiled at the thought that Kurt liked being so close to him. "How was your Christmas?" he asked, throwing himself down on Kurt's bed.

"Oh, you know, forced celebration with relatives that smell questionable as never been my thing," Kurt retorted. Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, okay I loved every second of it!" Kurt whined before sitting down next to Blaine. "It was just so nice to be with them again. It was like nothing had changed since I left and we were still all one big family, you know?"

"Yeah I get it" Blaine said calmly rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "So how was your Christmas?"

"Pretty great. My sister and I put on a show for our cousins. It was adorable" Blaine said with a laugh.

"I can imagine" Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, "now, serious question time- are you free tonight?"

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing important really" Blaine teased.

"Blaine, tell me what's going on!"

"Oh it's just our first date"

Kurt's eyes grew big, "really?"

"Only if you want to..." Blaine said suddenly hesitant.

"Of course I want to!"

"Good!" Blaine said his charming smile back in place, "I'll see you at 6" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the nose before making his way to the door.

Flustered, Kurt nearly forgot to interrogate Blaine, "wait, where are we going?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not telling, it's a surprise...but be sure to dress warmly." With a wink he left. Kurt flopped down onto his bed, wondering what on earth he had done to get such an irritating, albeit adorable, boyfriend.

By 5:30 Kurt was panicked. _Dress warmly? How warm? Should I do layers or one oversized sweater courtesy of Alexander Wang?_ Sighing Kurt tore through his clothes for the 10th time. How could he have nothing to wear? After two mediocre outfits Kurt finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans with a charcoal cashmere sweater, and a chunky navy blue scarf. He studied himself in the mirror—_warm and yet stylish,_ he thought, giving his reflection nod of approval. A knock interrupted his preening and Kurt ran to get the door. He threw it open to reveal Blaine standing there looking deliciously thrown together. He was wearing worn light blue jeans, and a tight fitting black v-neck sweater. _He makes it look so easy, _Kurt thought, a little jealous. His eyes traveled up Blaine's outfit and stopped on his hair—it was the most out of control Kurt had ever seen it. Normally slicked back, Blaine's hair had become a tangled mess of black curls Kurt's fingers itched to touch.

"Do you approve?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt jolted realizing he had been so distracted by Blaine's outfit he hadn't even said hi.

"Oh, oops, I uh…got distracted." Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Let me assure you that the feeling is mutual." Blaine whispered into his ear, "now we better go."

Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand.

Blaine practically dragged Kurt out of the school, his hand grabbing the younger boy's tightly.

"Whoa, Blaine, slow down. My fingers are losing their feeling," Kurt said, teasing his boyfriend.

"Oh sorry," Blaine said dropping Kurt's hand.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand back, "I didn't say _let go" _Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled in response and continued to lead Kurt, but at a more leisurely pace.

Together they walked around to the back of the school to where there was a clearing surrounded by some trees. Off to one side there was a gazebo decorated in twinkling white lights.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, "what is this?"

"Well since Dalton is such a prestigious location in the area a lot of locals like to have weddings here," Blaine said, walking towards the gazebo.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kurt said looking around, "wait, are we allowed to be here?"

"Yeah the Dean doesn't care if we come here, just as long as there isn't a wedding and we don't destroy anything." Blaine said, pulling Kurt up on to the gazebo. "Sit here please, well I set everything up."

Kurt did as he was told, than watched quizzically as Blaine pulled two red and white checkered blankets out of his backpack, followed by a few tubberware containers and Blaine's laptop.

"What is all this?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"A winter picnic," said Blaine spreading out the first blanket. "Here get comfortable."

Kurt lowered himself down on to the blanket as Blaine fiddled with the computer. Suddenly the angelic voice of Judy Garland was floating out of the speakers and Blaine had lowered himself next to Kurt, wrapping the extra blanket around them. He started to open the food revealing grapes, crackers and two pieces of chocolate cake.

"Sorry about the food, it was the best I could convince the cooking staff to give me," Blaine said worriedly biting his lip.

"Blaine, this is…"

"…too much?"

Kurt reassuringly squeezed Blaine's fingers, "no— it's absolutely perfect."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with bright eyes, "so are you" he said quietly.

Kurt's heart nearly burst out of his chest—_how did he deserve all of this?_

"You're not so bad yourself," he said jokingly.

They picked their way through the food laughing and chatting, sometimes just sitting in amiable silence enjoying the company. Abruptly Blaine stood up and reached his hand down to Kurt, "want to dance?"

Kurt merely grinned and felt himself being pulled up next to Blaine. Blaine's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and they swayed slowly with the music. After a few songs, Kurt's head had slipped on to Blaine's shoulder and Kurt gave a little sigh.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, looking down at the brunette.

"This is all just so wonderful and perfect and I honestly can't believe I deserve any of it. That I deserve _you," _Kurt said, sighing again.

"Trust me, Kurt," Blaine said protectively, "you deserve all of it. More, even."

Kurt pulled out of their embrace and looked into Blaine's sparkling hazel eyes then ever so slowly closed the distance between them. His lips brushed softly against Blaine's. Blaine responded almost instantly closing any space in between the two of them his lips gently, but urgent against Kurt's. Kurt tangled his hand in Blaine's hair deepening the kiss. Blaine flicked his tongue out in response, gliding it against Kurt's lower lip. Kurt gasped slightly, but smiled into the action, parting his lips pleasurably. They stayed this way for what felt like forever, but eventually they broke apart desperate for air. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's happily, and they continued to sway slowly, wrapped in each other's arms.

Kurt tried to remember that moment forever—it was lovely, it was perfection, and it was his first _real_ kiss with the boy he loved.


End file.
